User blog:Epicsauce Simon/Even more science bear ideas.
''''First Quest: Decoding Binary' 'Welcome back! We have already had done many science experiments, but now I have more! Binary is what we are focusing on for now. Binary is confusing, zeroes and ones everywhere, but it is a code, and we need science to decode it! Let’s do some research about it, so discover 7 gifted bee types, collect 1,010,101,010 pollen from the dandelion field, 101,010,001 pollen from the ant challenge field, collect 101,001 ability tokens, 10,010 melody tokens, 101,001 mark tokens, 10,011 focus tokens, craft 101 ingredients with the blender, defeat 1010 beetles, defeat 10 king beetles, defeat 101 fire ants, and collect 10,100,101 goo from the rose field! Report to me once you’re done. '' ''Binary shows up when the only two possible value for digits: zero and one. We are learning HOW to decode it, so discover 7 gifted bee types, collect 1,010,101,010 pollen from the dandelion field, 101,010,001 pollen from the ant challenge field, collect 11,001 ability tokens, 1,010 melody tokens, 101,001 mark tokens, 10,011 focus tokens, craft 101 ingredients with the blender, defeat 1010 beetles, defeat 10 king beetles, defeat 101 fire ants, and collect 10,100,101 goo from the rose field.' 'Fascinating! So there are 7 gifted bee types! And each one has a gifted bonus. I had heard beekeepers go CRAZY for those bees. They spend BILLIONS on those things. Remember those jellies I gave you? They transform into gifted. But more importantly, now we can translate binary. Also, I believe I can unlock some potential in your swarm! Hmm.....(thinking)... AH HA! There we go! Now your bees can convert 25% more honey, which brings the bonus up to 800%! Report to me when you’re ready for more research.' 'Rewards: 716,783,434 honey, 200 oil, 200 glue, 3 star jellies, 1 science enhancement' 'Second Quest: Animalia Presentation' ''' Welcome back! You know mobs… rhino beetles, tunnel bears, those stuff. They unfortunately had been stronger over updates. Stump snail? Shadow bear? Things are just getting weirder! That’s why we need to study these creatures. I had heard that panda bear has conquered many mobs, but not all, so discover 8 gifted bee types, defeat 565 beetles, 65 spiders, 56 werewolves, 56 king beetles, 5 tunnel bears, 565 scorpions, and 565 mantises. Report back when you’re done.' 'I have no idea why these mobs even exist. Onett just added them for some weird reason. We have to constantly keep studying these mobs so we don’t lose information about them, but unfortunately, It’s to much for me to do at once. We also have to make sure these mobs don’t invade the mountain, Which is panda bear’s job. I’m sure he gave you some quests to help him, but he stopped at “Ultimate ant annihilation 5 ” because he thinks he is weak if he needs a beekeeper to help him, and because of that, the mobs are starting to take over, so defeat 565 beetles, 65 spiders, 56 werewolves, 56 king beetles, 5 tunnel bears, 565 scorpions, and 565 mantises. Report back when you’re done.' 'Fascinating! So there are 8 gifted bees types! This information may help us make a helmet to help us defeat mobs, but it won’t be easy. We need more information. As I said already, information is power. I believe I can unlock some potential in your swarm! Hmm... ...(thinking)... AH HA! There we go! Now your bees can convert 25% more honey, which makes the bonus rise to 825% more! To build this complex helmet, we need… wow. This is pretty complex. I’ll try to figure it out. For now, take this.' 'Rewards: 1,082,567,458 honey, 200 royal jellies, 5 star jellies, 15,000 treats, 180 tickets, 1 science enhancement' 'Third Quest: Constructing Urge' '' We must start building this helmet. These mobs will start taking over our mountain soon, and Panda bear isn’t making things any better. He is strong in his own ways, but what he lacks is teamwork, while he has too much confidence. Confidence is good, but it’s bad if you exceed it. Since the bugs are taking over, we needed a complex mask that will make us stronger. These creatures must perish! So discover 9 gifted bee types, collect 1,636,363,636 pollen from the spider field, 363,636,363 pollen from the stump field, 3,636,363,636 pollen overall, defeat 3636 beetles, 636 spiders, 363 werewolves, 636 scorpions, 636 mantises, 63 king beetles, 36 tunnel bears, 2 cave monsters- right- I said cave monsters, and 1 stump snail! Report back when you’re done.'' '' Those cave monsters I was talking about live inside of the werewolves cave. You’d think werewolves would spawn in there, but instead, spider-like creatures spawn there. They are level 11, have 400 health, and are very strong- and they’re mobs. Well, we have no time to waste, so collect 1,636,363,636 pollen from the spider field, 363,636,363 pollen from the stump field, 3,636,363,636 pollen, defeat 3636 beetles, 636 spiders, 363 werewolves, 636 scorpions, 636 mantises, 63 king beetles, 36 tunnel bears, 2 cave monsters and 1 stump snail! Report back when you’re done.'' 'Fascinating! So there are 9 gifted bee types! I’m researching how to make this mask. It’s not easy! The reason I have required you to do gifted bee research is that you need power of stars to work this helmet. Also, I believe I can unlock some potential in your swarm! Hmm... ...(thinking)... AH HA! There we go! Now your bees can convert 25% more honey, which brings the efficiency multiplier up to 850%! Report back when you’re ready for more research.' 'Rewards: 3,467,363,451 honey, 18,000 treats, 2,000 strawberries, 10 glitter, 260 tickets, 1 science enhancement' 'Fourth quest: Scavenge on stars' '' This quest will set us a step closer to the mask. I talked to Panda bear, and he said he didn’t need help, but I saw in his eyes that he was struggling. We are starting for urgent need of the mask. I woke up with 5 spiders on my bed! We need the power of stars to guide us towards victory, so discover 10 gifted bee types, collect 1,555,555,555 pollen from the dandelion field, 5,555,555,555 pollen from the mountain top field, defeat 5,555 mobs, collect 555 sparkles, chase away 555 fireflies, collect 155 inspire tokens, use 5 glitter, collect 55 moon charm tokens, generate 1 star amulet, 1 moon amulet, craft 55 moon charms at the blender, and lastly, use 5 star jellies! Report back when done.'' 'These gifted bees have more potential then normal ones, but they are incredibly rare! Only star jellies, star treats, and star eggs- normal, silver, gold and diamond- can guarantee a gifted bee. We musn’t stop now, so discover 10 gifted bee types, collect 555,555,555 pollen from the dandelion field, 5,555,555,555 pollen from the mountain top field, defeat 55,555 mobs, collect 555 sparkles, chase away 555 fireflies, collect 155 inspire tokens, use 5 glitter, collect 55 moon charm tokens, generate 1 star amulet, 1 moon amulet, craft 55 moon charms at the blender, and use 5 star jellies! Report back when done.' 'Fascinating! So there are 10 gifted bee types! With this information, I believe I can unlock some potential in your swarm! Hmm... ...(thinking)... AH HA! There we go! Now your bees can convert 25% more honey, which brings the efficiency multiplier up to 875%! With this information, I can also make the boosts for wearing this helmet! +1 bee’s attack, +150% critical power… i’ll decide later. We still have to make the boosts work. The power of stars can’t do it, so we have to. Report back when you’re ready for more research.' 'Rewards: 5,495,495,495 honey, 15 glitter, 4 star jellies, 360 tickets, 56,000 treats, 90 moon charms, 1 science enhancement' 'Fifth quest: Booster Malfunction' '' I’m almost finished with the helmet, but some major malfunction is stopping the boosts from working correctly. Every time I enter in something simple like “+2% critical chance,” It puts the wrong boost in, such as “+2% pollen!” The number is right, but the boost is wrong! We need more research about this virus to stop it, but there hasn’t been a known virus in a mask boost. To fix this problem, collect 21,213 ability tokens, 5,161 boost tokens, 718 red boost tokens, 718 blue boost tokens, 1,910 focus tokens, use the field booster 9 times, the red field booster 9 times, and the blue field booster 9 times, defeat 10 tunnel bears, and just for the sake of it, discover 11 gifted bee types. Report back when done.'' '+1 pollen instead of +1 bee’s attack, +150% conversion rate instead of +150% critical power, +26% red pollen instead of +26% instant conversion, Honesty, I’m not sure how much longer I can go through this. Since this whole virus thing started, I hadn’t had more than 2 hours of sleep per day. An you hurry up? Remember: Discover 11 gifted bee types, Collect 21,213 ability tokens, 5,161 boost tokens, 718 red boost tokens, 718 blue boost tokens, 1,910 focus tokens, use the field booster 9 times, the red field booster 9 times, and the blue field booster 9 times, and defeat 10 tunnel bears. Report back when done.' 'Fascinating! So there are 11 gifted bee types! Now comes the procedure that we’ve all been waiting for… wait… It works! Here is the mask, named the DOMINUS- Destruction Of Mobs In Near Unpleasant Science! It’s been a long time since we started. Enjoy and demolish your foes! Wait- I almost forgot- There is some extra info I believe can unlock some potential in your swarm! Hmm... ...(thinking)... AH HA! There we go! Now your bees can convert 25% more honey, which brings the efficiency multiplier up to 900%!' 'Reward: Dominus, 10,985,480,945 honey, 145 red extracts, 145 blue extracts, 145 glue, 145 oil, 145 enzymes, 25 glitter' 'Those are all the experiments I can perform for now. Check back with me in later game updates.' 'Dominus (Destruction Of Mobs In Near Unpleasant Science)' '+26% instant conversion' '+1 bee’s attack' '+35% damage reduction' '+15% bee’s ability rate' '+150% critical power' '+2% critical chance' '+150% luck' '+40 conversion amount' '+40% pollen from bees' 'X1.25 goo' 'X1.25 pollen from tools' 'X1.5 honey from tokens'' Category:Blog posts